1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage, and more particularly to a carriage for supporting objects to be heated by kilns or furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the objects to be heated or sintered by kilns or furnaces will be supported on planar carriages, and then moved into the kilns or furnaces by the carriages, and will then be heated or sintered together with the carriages. The typical carriages are normally made of china or porcelain materials, and will be easily broken after the heating or sintering processes, and/or due to carrying the heavy objects to be heated or sintered. In addition, the planar carriages may not be stably stacked with each other, such that the objects may not be stably supported by the carriages when a number of carriages are stacked with each other.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional carriages.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a carriage for stably supporting objects to be heated by kilns or furnaces.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a carriage having an increasing working life.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a carriage for supporting objects to be heated by kilns or furnaces, the carriage comprising a pair of beams each including a plurality of orifices formed therein, and a plurality of rods engaged through the orifices of the beams and retained between the beams for supporting the objects.
The beams each includes two ends each having a groove formed therein, the carriage further includes a pair of bars each having two ends engaged with the beams, and each having an extension extended from each of the ends thereof and engaged into the grooves of the beams. The beams each includes two ends each having a bulge extended upwardly therefrom, and having the groove formed in the bulges and facing upwardly for receiving the extensions of the bars.
The beams each includes a lower portion having a cavity formed therein, and an upper portion having a projection extended upwardly therefrom for piling purposes. The beams each preferably includes a swelling having the projection extended upward from the swelling.
One or more further beams may further be provided and each includes a plurality of orifices formed therein for receiving the rods, the rods may thus be threaded through the orifices of the other beams for allowing the other beams to be engaged onto the rods, to form a solid supporting structure.